


jentha dismas arcjec and murrit rob a bank

by mikerophone



Category: Vast Error
Genre: Gen, bc i said so fuck you, but aslo i want jentha dismas murrit arcjec content, but theyre robbing him so, calder is the only cishet maybe, hi guys welcome to im gay i cant write, i cna reclaim it dw..., jentha says the f slur (not clickbait), my gay agenda, my propogantda, no cissies or hetties, no one and i repeat NO one in this fic is cishet, nonbinary jentha briati, so thy rob a bank, thats my agenda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-21 18:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikerophone/pseuds/mikerophone
Summary: i am starved for jentha dismas arcjec murrit . where are they give me content of thejm!!! (mostly because me & the besties kin them hi rex core vic wtf. homosexuals lolmao)reminder i am stupid and this is going to be very bad because i kin one of them* and idk how the other 3 act so uh goodluck to me :flushed:*(also u get 5 metaphorical brownie points if you can tell which one it is)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	jentha dismas arcjec and murrit rob a bank

unclaspedKahuna [UK] opened memo on board >([ gay gay #omo gays ] 

UK: >([ #eeyyyyyyy my little pogchamps ] 

furbishFacillitated [FF] opened memo on board >([ gay gay #omo gays ] 

FF: w what 

UK: >([ pogchamps ] 

FF: what the f fuck is a p pogchamp 

UK: >([ cmaaaaan you know like ] 

UK: >([ someone w#os pog ] 

FF: murrit. 

UK: >([ jent#a. ] 

FF: w whatever you're gay y you get no say in this 

FF: what were y you here to say a anyway 

gigantisDebilitation [GD] opened memo on board >([ gay gay #omo gays ] 

UK: >([ great fucking timing this is perfect ] 

GD: Hi Jenth/\ /// 

GD: Fuck off Murrit /// 

FF: hi d dismas 

GD: <> /// 

FF: <> :D 

UK: >([ wow ] 

UK: >([ t#anky decimal ] 

UK: >([ ug# youre so sweet t#is is w#y were kismesiss ] 

GD: ... /// 

UK: >([ kismesises ] 

UK: >([ kismesies ] 

FF: d dude 

UK: >([ kismemeemssmms ] 

UK: >([ kismilfsis ] 

UK: >([ kisbesties??¿ ] 

GD: You're fucking stupid /// 

UK: >([ yea and ] 

FF: shut up 

UK: >([ fair point ] 

animatedHumorist [AH] opened memo on board >([ gay gay #omo gays ] 

GD: Hi /\rcjec /// 

UK: >([ aw #ell na# arm jet finally opened t#e got damned memo wtf ] 

AH: XDXD Great to see you Murrit. /s. XDXD 

UK: >([ lolmao ] 

AH: XDXD Hello, Dismas and Jentha. XDXD 

GD: I said hi /\lready fucking idiot /// 

FF: hi a arcjec 

FF: dismas be nice you fucking e edgelord 

UK: >([ looks away ] 

FF: dont e even talk m murrit 

GD: Ye/\h Murrit you fucking suck /// 

AH: XDXD I agree. In the nicest way possible, I don't like you that much either. XDXD 

UK: >([ ok ok i get it... ] 

GD: If you send th/\t fucking picture I'm bre/\king our kismesis and killing you /// 

unclaspedKahuna [UK] sent a picture  
  


GD: I h/\te you /// 

UK: >([ you too cismas] 

UK: >([ neeways do u know w#y i messaged u guys ] 

UK: >([ ? ] 

FF: yeah murrit we can r read your fucking t thinkpan /s 

UK: >([ well prepare to be t#inkpan-exploded besties ] 

UK: >([ we ] 

UK: >([ are ] 

UK: >([ going to ] 

AH: XDXD Send each word of your message separately? XDXD 

UK: >([nnnnoooooooo ] 

UK: >([ we r gonna (cue drumroll) ] 

GD: ... /// 

UK: >([ (cue DRUMROLL pemdas boy) ] 

GD: Drumming noises /// 

UK: >([ (t#nks) w#at if we robbed a bank ] 

UK: >([ ok w#y is eveyone typing at once ] 

GD:WH/\T /// 

FF: H HUH?? 

AH: XDXD ARE YOU OKAY? XDXD 

UK: >([ #NSFJJB#7JSK WELL LIEK.. ] 

UK: >([ w#at else do we #ave to do amirite ] 

GD: You /\re unrite /// 

FF: do 

FF: do you mean wrong d dismas 

GD: Unrite /// 

UK: >([ unrite ] 

AH: XDXD This is. Beyond fathomable that you're seriously asking us if we'd like to rob a bank with you. XDXD 

UK: >([ ur beyond fat#omable ] 

UK: >([ #owned #loveislove #3amgaypotion ] 

AH: XDXD ... XDXD 

FF: w well it 

FF: as m m much as the thought of actually r robbing a bank terrifies me i 

FF: we could p probably pull it off 

UK: >([ YEAAA# t#ats t#e spirit jent#a ] 

GD: Well if /// 

UK: >([ t#ink emoji ] 

UK: >([ ? cmon spit it out dismans ] 

GD: Ok/\y don't get me wrong but if Jenth/\ /\grees then I don't see why I wouldn't /// 

UK: >([ o#? ] 

GD: /\nd no Murrit I /\m not /\greeing with you right now /// 

UK: >([ ooooo####????????? ] 

GD: I c/\n pr/\ctic/\lly sense your smugness in the /\bsurd /\mount of question m/\rks /// 

UK: >([ ooooooooo##############????????? ] 

GD: Stop /// 

UK: >([ no ] 

FF: stfu 

FF: c calls you a slur 

UK: >([ noo you codnt you love me rite guys cmon ] 

FF: f f fag 

UK: >([ gasp ] 

UK: >([ jenta!? ] 

UK: >([ jenta......... ] 

FF: y y yeah take that you 

FF: you fucking fish 

FF: g go eat tuna or something 

UK: >([ JENTA ] 

FF: hehehe 

UK: >([ disas stop t#em ] 

UK: >([ disms!!!!! ] 

GD: Sorry I c/\n't he/\r you o\/er the sound of Jenth/\ being right /// 

UK: >([ DIMSNSM!!@?#!>@! ] 

UK: >([ this is fis#p#obia at its finest ] 

AH: XDXD Are we done here yet? XDXD 

UK: >([ nooo arcjec buddy my good old friend pally pal pal friend buddy you gotta defend meee ] 

UK: >([ theyre being fis#p#obic ] 

AH: XDXD Unfortunately Murrit, I don’t care. /lh. XDXD 

UK: >([ GASP. ] 

UK: >([ arcjec i cant believe u ] 

UK: >([ im #eart #brocken ] 

UK: >([ i t#oug#t we were friends arm jeff....im leaivng t#is memo.. /j ] 

GD: You m/\de the memo you c/\n’t le/\\\/e without kicking us /\ll /// 

UK: >([ S#UT UFP cbass ] 

UK: >([ were off topic ] 

UK: >([ we arent even talking about my amazing idea to rob a bank ] 

AH: XDXD Maybe that’s because it’s a, 1: bad idea; 2, bad idea; and 3, bad idea. XDXD 

FF: wait no 

FF: y yeah we might hate murrit b but be real guys 

FF: itd be fun 

GD: I /// 

GD: C/\n't dis/\gree with th/\t /// 

FF: a arcjec cmon 

AH: XDXD We're going to get arrested. XDXD 

UK: >([ yea t#ats #he fun in it bro ] 

UK: >([ cmon ] 

UK: >([ cmaaan ] 

UK: >([ armjet ill owe you a favor if you join us ] 

AH: XDXD ... XDXD 

UK: >([ w#y do you keep typing and deleting it r you okay ] 

AH: XDXD Consider this the ONE annual 'fun thing' I do with you guys this year. XDXD 

AH: XDXD Two favors and I'll join. XDXD 

UK: >([ T#ATS W#AT IM TALKING ABOUUUUT ] 

UK: >([ ill pm you guys t#e plans in a bit ] 

UK: >([ if you dont have any questions im gonna close t#e memeo ] 

UK: >([ ...guessing t#ats no quesitioans lol ] 

UK: >([ meet outside calders #ouse ] 

AH: XDXD Hm? Why Calder? XDXD 

UK: >([ robbin #im ] 

FF: W WAIT MURRIT 

GD: W/\IT?? I THOUGHT IT W/\S /\ B/\NK???? /// 

AH: XDXD Gogdamnit. XDXD 

unclaspedKahuna [UK] closed memo on board >([ gay gay #omo gays ]

unclaspedKahuna [UK] can no longer respond to memo on board >([ gay gay #omo gays ]

furbishFacillitated [FB] can no longer respond to memo on board >([ gay gay #omo gays ]

gigantisDebillitation [GD] can no longer respond to memo on board >([ gay gay #omo gays ]

animatedHumorist [AH] can no longer respond to memo on board >([ gay gay #omo gays ]

**Author's Note:**

> hi mt favorite losers.. tjis is gonna be put in chapters cause i wanna show my friends this (homos.) so yeap...yea...yes.....ok bye
> 
> this isntm meant to be very good i just think its really funny so EYAH IM POSTING IT


End file.
